Guardian Angels
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally Drewood picks a fight with three bullies, she gets more than what she bargained for, and is taught a very important lesson. Rated T for violence. Fluff and tickles are in the end. GoldGuardian2418 helped with the ending.


**(Okay, everyone. Here is yet again another Ben 10 story, featuring my OC, Ally. This is a sequel to GoldGuardian2418's story that I requested, titled, Friends Through Thick and Thin. Rated T for action violence. Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant Mansion, the city of Staybrook, and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGUardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out in the ending. The ending was inspired by The Lion King from Walt Disney Animation Studios. I do not own the movie The Lion King or the Walt Disney Animation Studios.)**

* * *

**Guardian Angels**

* * *

Ally Drewood was walking down the street after a long day at school. She was having a hard time focusing on her studies, because she was still thinking about how Bud, Chad and Mikey told the Forever Knights about her relationship with the aliens that lived with her adoptive cousin, Rachel Jocklin. She felt very angry that they would stoop so low, and because of the she almost got killed by the Forever knights and that her friends risked their lives to save her.

The fact that her friends could have been killed as well as her got her so steamed up. She wanted revenge.

As she walked down the street that lead to the Grant Mansion, she heard the yowl of a cat in a nearby alley, and she went to see what was going on.

She saw that is was Bud, Chad and Mikey, and they were torturing a tabby cat, tossing it around like a ball. The cat felt scared and dizzy from being tossed around, as the boys called it 'Flea bag', and other mean names. Ally now felt more angry then ever. She immediately stepped into the alley and shouted at them.

"Put the cat down!"

Bud caught the cat as Ally shouted a them, and he turned around and saw Ally with an angry look on her face, her fists clenched tight.

"What do you want? We're busy with this flea bag here." Bud snarled as he let go of the stray cat, who landed on its feet and scurried away under a dumpster.

"I believe you all know why I am here, and what I want." Ally growled at them.

"What, did we forget to dunk you in the school toilet?" Mikey joked, but then he felt a hard pebble hit his cheek. Ally had thrown the pebble at him.

"No! You know why, so stop fooling around." Ally said.

"Okay, Mrs. Smartypants, what _do_ you want from us?" Bud asked.

"You three have a lot of nerve telling the Forever Knights about my relationship with my alien friends." Ally sneered.

"Ugly freaks." Mumbled Chad.

"Yeah, but they were willing to give us an award, and we got ourselves some money for a couple of comics and video games. What's it to you?" Bud interrupted Chad as he looked at Ally with a snarky smile.

"So what? I was kidnapped by the Knights, and they threatened to kill me if I did not tell them where my friends resided." Ally pointed out, her eyes furrowed.

"So why didn't they?" Bud asked, and that made Ally so angry and shocked to hear that these boys wanted her to die, and the didn't even care about it.

"How dare you! You wanted me to die? What did I ever do to you? Huh? Just tell me what I did to deserve being picked on by you!" Ally shouted at them.

"You're alive." Chad mumbled.

"Exactly. Staybrook doesn't need any freaks like you, your family, or your alien body guards around." Bud snarled, pounding his fist.

"I don't care if you want me to die, or whatever your sick mind has in mind for me, but I am warning you. Stay away from me and my friends. I will fight to protect them, and for revenge!" Ally growled malevolent at them, putting herself in a fighting stance.

"Can we beat her up, Bud? It will teach her some manners." Mikey asked, punching his fists together to show emphasis.

"No, we're not going to beat her up. We're going to mess her up! GET HER!" Bud shouted and the three charged at Ally, but she didn't run away in fear.

She charged at them with anger and hate as she attacked Mikey, for he was the smallest, hitting him and pushing him into a pile of trash. She then went after Chad and punched his stomach, making him gasp for air, and she took the advantage and gave him an upper cut.

Seeing his two goonies were down for the count, Bud attacked Ally and she attacked him, the two punching and hitting each other. Ally was holding her ground, but Bud quickly got the upper hand as he punched her hard, and Ally screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. He then picked her up and tossed her to the cross-ironed fence and he growled at her. "You can't beat me, freak!"

Ally lay on the ground, moaning and cringing as she felt the sting of the punch on her cheek. She then looked up and saw Bud was about to hit her again and she covered her face.

"Where are your alien friends, now?"

"Right behind you." Said a wrestler type of voice and Bud turned to see a huge, tall, muscular, red being with four arms and eyes looking at him, as it grabbed his shirt and held up with one of its four arms.

"Four Arms!" Ally shouted, happy to see him, and was happy to see Heatblast was right behind him, keeping Chad and Mikey where they were.

"Let them go, they won't be a bother now that we're here, Four Arms." Heatblast told Four Arms, and the Tetramand let Bud go, and the three boys ran away for their lives, leaving Ally confused.

"Hey, why did you let them go?" She asked, but then gasped when Heatblast and Four Arms looked back at her, and they did not look the least bit happy.

"Do not say a word." Heatblast ordered. "We will discuss this when we get to the mansion."

Ally was a little nervous. Why were they mad at her? All those questions were about to be answered when the two aliens brought her to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

Rachel Jocklin wasn't at the mansion, because she had gone on a college field trip to Los Angeles and would not return to the mansion for about three days. As Heatblast and Four Arms came into the mansion, Wildvine came into the room and saw the bruise on Ally's cheek.

"Did she get caught by those bullies again?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, but give her the gauze pad of yours now, for we need to have a discussion with her." Heatblast said.

Wildvine was a little concerned about why Heatblast and Four Arms were so mad, but then figured that it had to deal with something Ally did, but didn't show it. He gave the gauze pad to Ally and told her good luck.

"Good luck?" Ally said to herself as she was led to her bedroom and was told to stand where she was as the Pyronite and Tetramand stood before her, arms crossed and eyes staring at her, looking very disappointed. Ally was nervous but had to know why they were angry with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"We have our reasons, and one of those is what you did to those three boys." Heatblast said to her. "What were you thinking?

Ally now understood. They were upset with her because she had fought the bullies. "I was angry at them for telling the Forever Knights about you guys," she said.

"Even though you were angry at them, you shouldn't have fought them," said Four Arms sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, young lady," said Heatblast, his voice stern and making Ally flinch a little.

"Even though what those boys did was wrong, what you did was wrong as well," said Four Arms. "Ally, you could have gotten badly hurt again."

Ally now hung her head, feeling tears come to her eyes and she wiped her eyes, but they still came. "I just wanted to stand up for you guys," she admitted, her voice sounding small and upset.

Heatblast and Four Arms were touched that Ally would stand up for them, but still, they didn't approve of how she had done it. They shared a look before looking down at the young girl in front of them, who didn't look up as she continued to wipe her eyes to try and stop her tears. "Ally," said Heatblast, a little more gentler this time as he used a hand to lift her chin up. "Standing up for your friends and family doesn't mean you go fight those that wronged you."

Ally stared at him with tears in her eyes. "But you guys fight the Knights and bullies all the time," she pointed out quietly.

A slight smile came to both alien's faces before disappearing again. "That's different, Ally. We're adults, and it's our job to keep everyone on this planet safe, and that includes little kids like you," said the Pyronite alien.

Ally looked down again. "But I've always been scared when the bullies have come before and I wanted to be brave this time, that's all." she admitted.

Four Arms now spoke. "Ally, being brave means not letting your enemies get the best of you. You were brave when you stood up to the Forever Knights and refused to reveal where we were, even when they threatened you," he said. "You were strong for us."

Ally hadn't thought about that, but Four Arms was right. She had been brave standing against the Knights and she now looked up at her two friends and saw their faces had softened. Heatblast then picked her up and carried her to the bed. Four Arms followed suit and the two sat down on the bed with Ally sitting between them.

"Ally, I want you to promise us something," said Heatblast. Ally nodded. "Don't ever do something like this again. Always come to either us or another adult and let them or us handle the situation."

Ally looked down for a moment and nodded, feeling bad that she had worried her friends. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to Four Arms, who gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"The reason we're upset with you Ally is because we were worried about you and scared when we saw those boys, especially the leading one, hurting you as you fought them," he said.

Ally looked at him in surprise. "But, I thought you were never scared of anything. You guys are stronger and have powerful abilities. Why should you be scared of anything?" she said.

Both Tetramand and Pyronite shared another look before Heatblast spoke. "Ally, we were scared for you today," he said as he wiped away her tears. "We get scared when our enemies capture you or if those boys try to hurt you, because we're afraid we may lose you. The same goes for Rachel and the rest of your adopted family."

Ally looked at them both. "I guess even aliens can get scared too, can they?" she asked, to which both nodded, feeling that Ally now understood and knew to next time go to an adult for help.

Ally then perked up. "But I bet those boys were even more scared of you two." said Ally with a smile.

That statement made both Heatblast and Four Arms smile. "That's because nobody messes with our family, kid. Come here, you!" said Four Arms as he then grabbed Ally playfully, pinning her to his massive chest, and gave her a noogie.

"No, no, no!" Ally laughed as she tried to get away and Heatblast laughed at the sight, especially when Ally got free and playfully tackled Four Arms. "Gotcha!" she said, grabbing one of his arms and tried pulling it over his back.

"Hey, a little help here!" Four Arms laughed, and Heatblast complied as he grabbed Ally, and the two aliens pinned her to the bed and started tickling her, and Ally screamed with happy laughter. Four Arms was holding Ally's arms up with his second set of arms, while his first set of hands were tickling her armpits, good and long. Heatblast immediately started tickling Ally's stomach, wiggling his warm fingers along the girls ticklish skin, digging in every now and then to get more laughs.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO! THAT TICKLES! YOU'RE TICKLING ME! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Ally giggled and laughed hysterically as her two best friends tickled her to her limits.

"Now, this is one fight that she can have with anyone, right, Heatblast?" Four Arms smiled, while he kept tickling Ally's armpits, tickling them harder this time.

"Yes, tickle fights are definitely the best to have amongst friends. Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!" Heatblast nodded as he tickled Ally's stomach a little harder as well. He looked at Ally and saw that she was having a ticklish blast, her eyes closed and pouring with happy tears, and her mouth was wide open, laughing hard and joyously.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OKAY! YOU WIN! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! IT TICKLES WAY TOO MUCH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed again, and the aliens tickled her a few more minutes until they finally stopped. The little girl was left breathing hard on the bed, but she had a big smile on her face, which made the two aliens laugh lovingly at her.

Heatblast picked up his surrogate little sister and gave her a big hug, and Four Arms joined in, making it a big group hug. Both the aliens were happy as well as Ally, for she could never asked for even greater friends than the ones hugging her close with such love and care. They were right about everything that had happened. She would never pick a fight with Bud, Chad and Mikey ever again, for she had two very special guardian angels to watch over her and teach her what was right and what was wrong.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Phew! Finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed this story. A special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out with the ending. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
